Garfield's Horrible Joy
I'm a pretty big fan of Garfield, you know the comic strip character that's a fat orange cat with black strips that loves lasagna. you probably do know about him and his HUGE fan base. But something that many Garfield fans don't know is that Garfield had some TV show's like Garfield And Friends, the majority of these were hand drawn shows that followed most of the traits that the comics had. But there is one show I want to talk about called The Garfield Show. This was a computer animated show that was like Garfield And Friends, but with much better quality and a few more characters. I loved watching this show and so many others did that they had to keep it going to this day. But the show was supposed to stop at season 4, for reasons I will tell you in a second. When I was at a garage sale looking at some stuff to get, my eyes laid on a Garfield DVD which has the first 4 seasons of The Garfield Show. So I asked if I could pay for this, and the guy said to take it for free. I was so over joyed that I ran to my house any put it into my DVD player. It started at the intro where I could choose any episode from seasons 1-4. But at the very bottom of the list was an episode called: Garfield's Horrible Joy. I had no idea what this episode was but out of curiosity I clicked on it... I wish I hadn't clicked on it. It started out with Garfield sitting on the chair and eating what looked like a dog's ear. I was a little confused but thought it was just a little bit of lasagna. Then Nermal came over and said "hi." and kept bragging about how he’s the cutest cat in the world. This is when things got scary. Garfield then closed his eyes, for two seconds they stayed closed, then he opened his eyes revealing 2 bloodshot eyes, then Garfield grabbed Nermal by the neck and threw him against a wall. Then he pulled out a butcher knife that already had blood on it indicating that he already killed something with it and then slowly approached Nermal. I was terrified at what I saw but had to see what happened. Then Nermal opened his eyes revealing to him Garfield with bloodshot eyes and a knife. Then Garfield stabbed Nermal in the stomach making blood spatter everywhere. Then came something that scared me for life about eating meat, Garfield ripped open Nermal's chest and literally ATE his intestines, all the while Nermal screaming to death. I threw up at the sight but had to see the end regretting it. After that Garfield went up the stairs and saw Jon working on his computer. Then Jon turns around. “Oh, hey GarfffiiAAAAAAAAAAA!" Garfield then leaped up at Jon stabbing his eye socket. Blood everywhere as he ran around the room until he just laid there...dead. Then it showed a close up of the front door. For ten seconds nothing happened, then Garfield’s face appeared. He had demonic sharp teeth and HUGE bloodshot eyes and a message repeatedly flashed on the screen saying I'M GONNA KILL YOU SAM SAM SAM. I immediately took the disc and smashed it to bits, I will never see GarfIeld or any cat again. Because, every time I see a cat, I always see those red bloodshot eyes. Watching that disc has let out a demon, and that demon is after me. As I record this, Garfield is slamming on my door, meowing his normal meow from the show, and I know that when he kills me, the last thing I will see are, those red....bloodshot eyes. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Demon/Devil Category:Trollpasta Category:Garfield Category:Murder